


worlds between

by butterflysteve



Category: Hadestown (Musical), The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysteve/pseuds/butterflysteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers (Eurydice's Song) as retold by one of the Endless waiting with Eurydice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worlds between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/gifts).



Sleep, my sweet girl, sleep

Close your eyes and slip away

Into a world with no worries, no troubles, no cares

With octarines and violets.

Hush, now hush.

You won’t feel a thing anymore, now that I’m here.

Nothing will wake you now.

Just a little while longer until the Sandman comes.  
He is stern, wise when I am not

I am kind, I am mad- he is not.

It’s only a little longer, only a little longer.

Hush sweet I’m here, I’m here and listening

Close your eyes and slip away  
Nothing

Nothing will wake you now.

Flowers, I remember flowers  
Tumbling from my hair, at my feet

The warmth of the sun

I remember when I

Used to smile oh, oh sweet one

I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you

Can you hear her?

Calling you, calling for your hand  
Don’t regret, don’t look back and

She will keep you safe and warm

And if he should ever walk my way

I'll make sure he knows the price you had to pay.


End file.
